Of Grim's Wings
by Silverleaf2157
Summary: Sixteen year old Sirius is kidnapped by Itex! With the help of the Flock, will the young wizard be able to make it back home in England? or better yet, Hogwarts? Minor FAX, and lots o' Big brother Sirius! Marauders era!


**Ok! New story~ Yay! **

**So, this story will be taking place in the marauders era, because I wanted to mix it up! ^_^**

**And yes, I know that I'll be doing a lot of time-twisting, because if I went with the actual dates from the books, the marauders would all be dead…putting it bluntly…**

**This takes place in the Marauders' 6th year, and Just after ****MAX****.**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR HARRY POTTER *hides in corner crying***

* * *

Max growled, as she watched the patrolling Erasers, feeling Iggy and Fang brushing up next to her, also tense.

"Are they around of the corner yet?" Iggy asked quietly, his long fingers sliding over the homemade bomb, brushing the safety.

"Almost," Max muttered back, knowing that they needed to wait for the perfect moment to throw it, in order to get inside safely.

It hadn't been too long after the flock had gotten back from Hawaii, that they decided to go to the East Coast, only to get attacked, as they relaxed on the beach. In the sudden attack, the younger half of the flock had been taken.

That was a few weeks ago, and the rest of the flock had finally pinpointed where they were being kept, not too far from New York City.

Finally, the erasers were around the corner, and Max was quick to exclaim, "Now!"

Iggy was quick to respond, pulling the safety, and lobbing the now live bomb at the pre-established location, the accuracy alarmingly good, as always.

A boom later, and a large hole was in the wall, allowing a quick entrance to the three remaining members of the Flock.

* * *

James smiled, as Remus stepped onto the train, and into carriage, "Hey, Moony!"

Remus smiled softly as he lugged his battered trunk up onto the luggage rack, "Hey, Prongs."

"Have you seen Wormy?" James asked, as he plopped down on the bench next to the window, "The train's going to be leaving soon, and if he doesn't hurry, he's going to be left blubbering on the platform."

"Oh, be nice, James," Remus chided softly, as he settled next to the window, across from where said teen was sprawled across the seat. "Anyway, have you heard anything?"

This caused James to sober up, as he straightened out in the seat, "You know if we did, I would have owled you as soon as I could."

Remus sighed, "I know, it's just…not the same without him here."

James nodded, as the train whistle blew, and Peter suddenly burst through the door, wheezing slightly.

"Of course, we know that he's still alive," James said, as Remus helped Peter lift his truck onto the luggage rack. "Because of the Trace. If he were to die, the trace would disappear. And even if he were in a different country, which is what my parents are thinking now, it would still show that it's active, but unable to actually track him and tell if he's been using magic."

"Which would be very unlikely," Remus said, as the train pulled away from the platform. "Because you guys found his wand."

"Yup," James nodded, slumping down against the chairs again.

"Are you talking about Sirius?" Peter quietly asked, from where he had curled up in the opposite corner, next to the compartment door.

Remus nodded, sighing again, as he pulled out his book, "Yeah, I can't believe that it's already been a year, sense he's disappeared."

* * *

**Yay! The first chapter/prologue thingy is done! Now, this is super short, because I've been really eager to get this fic out there, and see how it fares. **

**Usually, I average a little under 2,000 words, so expect longer chapters in the near future!**

**This is my first HP fanfiction, so if they seem a bit OOC, let me know, please. I gladly take any and all Constructive Criticism, and will always consider any ideas that you guys want to throw out there! **

**And please, Review, because it helps me not forget about it during the hectic life I call my Junior Year, and will help motivate me to update faster!**

**So, I'm starting something new, at the end of each of my chapters, I'm going to put a quote, usually from an anime, (or sometimes a book) and will give a shout out to anyone who's able to name the anime, (and a gold star for naming the speaker). **

**"I see. This...Yes...This thing in my hand is the heart?"**

**~Silv**


End file.
